


The difference between the ocean and home.

by sc4rs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, English is not my native language, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short, please point out any mistakes, tyler centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc4rs/pseuds/sc4rs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Tyler meets Jenna and Tyler meets Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference between the ocean and home.

He saw the ocean when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were blue like the sky, blue like clear water and he felt like drowning in those blues when he was around her. She had beautiful blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Her personality shone so hard the sun would be jealous and she was so, so lovely. She made him feel comfortable, like he could always be himself when he was around her. She always laughed at his jokes no matter how silly they were and always, always made sure he knew how much she loved him. He always made sure to tell her he loved her too but the words always left a sour feeling in his mouth, thought it was just difficult to say those things, to be vulnerable.

...

 

But then he met blue in a whole different way. He met blue hair and brown eyes. He met red hair and brown eyes, he met pink hair and brown eyes. He met brown eyes that felt like home. He met brown eyes that held such sincerity when his mouth formed those three words. And when he said those words back, they left a sweet feeling in his gut. And he didnt feel like he could be himself anymore. He felt that he already was.

...

 

"I love you too, Josh."


End file.
